Arc
Arc is a main character in Knight Squad. He wants to become a Knight of Astoria so that he can help save his people and village from Ryker's army. However, he is not allowed to become a knight because he is not a descendant of the noble Dragon Blood heritage and he's not from Astoria. So, he sneaks into Knight School and lies about his identity so that they can let him train to become a knight. By the end of the series, he reveals that he is not a Dragon blood but The King allows him to become a knight. Arc is portrayed by Owen Joyner. Personality Arc is a funny, nice, and energetic boy. He is smart and strategic as shown in the way that he helps Phoenix Squad with great ideas on their quests and battles. He is also really mischievous but just cares about his friends and cares about becoming a knight. Biography Arc was born in an ordinary, non-royal, non-magical family in Seagate. His homeland was captured by Ryker's army. The only way to save his people was by becoming a Knight of Astoria. But he is not allowed to become a knight because he is not from the noble Dragon Blood heritage. He sneaks into the Knight School and lies about his identity. No one else knows about his secret besides Ciara. Season 1 In Opening Knight, Arc sneaks into Knight School by hiding in the Ogre's wagon. He lies to Sir Gareth about his heritage so that he can be allowed to join Knight School. He fills the open spot in the Phoenix Squad. Since he can't afford the school fees, he sneaks into the castle and steals one of the Princess's tiaras. Later on, he discovers that Ciara is wearing the same ring as The Princess. He figures out that The Princess uses her magical ring to secretly transform into Ciara so that she can train to be a knight. Arc tells Ciara his story and they agree to keep each other's secrets. When Ciara finds out that Arc is the thief who stole her tiara, she kicks him out of the squad. However, after a conversation with Sir Gareth about trust, Arc goes to help Phoenix Squad in their quest to retrieve the golden dagger from the goblin. He earns Ciara's trust and gets reinstated into Phoenix Squad. In A Knight at the Roxbury, Arc wants to prove that he belongs to Phoenix Squad by volunteering to compete on behalf of the squad in the Roxbury Cup. However, Ciara wants to compete too, leading to a fight between them. As a result, Phoenix Squad loses the cup to Kraken Squad. In Knight in Shining Armor Day, it's revealed that Arc was born in Seagate. Not Astoria. So, he doesn't know any of the Astoria traditions, which could get him exposed during the Armor Day traditions. Ciara helps him learn the traditions. In One Magical Knight, Arc finds out that Warwick is a wizard and begs him to use his magic for stupid things, they grab all the paintings with cake and milk to eat, after they are stuffed with cake they realise they messed up there clothes so the take clothing from a picture which resolts in the villain escaping. They go to the concert and get the villain back in the painting. In The Dork Knight Returns, is kicked out of the Phoenix Squad when Jimbo, one of his predecessors returns. While Arc's friends are buttering Jimbo to get him to quit Knight School so that they can have Arc back, Arc becomes jealous and takes Sage's offer to join the Kraken Squad. While collecting his belongings from the Phoenix Squad's rec room to move to Kraken Squad, Arc learns about Jimbo's plans to get revenge on Phoenix Squad. Jimbo knocks him out with a sleeping sulphur gas; and the Phoenix Squad comes to rescue him. Jimbo is arrested and thrown into the dungeon, allowing Arc to return to the Phoenix Squad. In A Knight's Tail, Ciara gave him her ring so she wouldn't loose it in a dead fish pudding to find a gummy worm. He thinks he'll become a prince by using the ring. Instead, he becomes a "monkey pig", and damages the ring. Ciara and Arc then travel deep into the woods and meet a pixie who has beef with Arc for terrorizing her village. Due to being a monster, he uses his advantages to help her people, only for the insects they were stuck with to fight back. Due to his deeds, the other pixies think Arc is worthy of being returned to normal. In A Thief in the Knight, Arc asks Ciara to show him the legendary Dragon Crystals that protect Astoria from Ryker's attack. Unfortunately, one of the the crystals get stolen right afterwards and all evidence points to Arc being the thief, leading to his arrest. Arc tells Ciara and the guards that he only snuck in to take a selfie to send to his dad, but they don't trust him. Luckily, Prudy and Warwick believe him. So, he teams up with them to help prove he's innocent and get the stolen crystal back. Arc battles against Ryker's army alongside the rest of the Knight School students. He works with Ciara to restore the crystal. Right afterwards, Arc's father gives him a visit. Relationships Ciara (best friend) See: Arc and Ciara Trivia * He is the only one in his squad who is not a Dragon Blood. * His family are thieves * He uses the catchphrase "wazow" but Ciara steals it because Arc stole her tiara. * He has a habit of enthusiastically dancing, often depending on his mood. * Seagate is a parody of Seaside. * His cousin became an oyster. * He is the last person of the main "youth" cast to directly mention or have a relative appear ** The King debuts in Opening Knight ** Prudence mentions her paternal or maternal uncle in Opening Knight ** Fizzwick debuts in A Knight at the Roxbury ** Ciara's older sister, Eliza, is mentioned in A Knight's Tail and may appear in the future ** Saffron appeared in Parent Teacher Knight ** Buttercup mentioned her mother, saying she has a mustache in Do the Knight Thing ** Arc directly mentions his father in A Thief in the Knight and he appears in that episode. *** He had previously mentioned he hates fathers in A Knight's Tail, but he doesn't go into detail why and has yet to be brought up again. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Phoenix Squad Members Category:Kraken Squad Members